


Overheard Misunderstanding

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry overhears a conversation that scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger Hogwart’s Head Girl and bookworm extraordinaire had detention, for what no-one really knows, but that night she had detention with the bat of the dungeons. Harry Potter worried for his friends’ safety in the Slytherin territory had taken it upon himself to follow her under his invisibility cloak so as not to arouse suspicion.

She entered the potions classroom shutting the door behind her quickly, not allowing Harry into the room. As he waited outside of the room Harry began to wonder how and why Hermione had gotten a detention, there had been no witnesses to whatever it was that had earned her a night in the company of the potions master.

Coming out of his musings as he heard the potions master raise his voice, “No, Hermione.”

The answering, “But, Sev.” , was just as wrong as hearing Snape call Hermione by her first name, the idea of anyone calling Snape, ‘Sev’ scared Harry. He knew that Hermione and the bat had a somewhat friendship after all the time they had spent together working on potions for the order, but to be able to call him by his first name, let alone a derivitave of it, they must be a lot closer than Hermione had told them.

“No, it’s not happening, if anyone found out I would lose my job.”, Snape countered Hermione’s whine. Not sure that Hermione hadn’t lost her mind Harry wondered as to whether or not he should go and rescue Snape or go and throw up at the idea of what Hermione wanted from their professor.

“You won’t though, I’m of age, you have my permission, I consent. You have to do it, you can’t leave my like this.” Hermione begged.

“I will not violate you in this way, even with your permission.” Snape answered.

It was the reply that caused Harry to pass out, the idea of his friend in such a different light too much for him. “If you won’t do it willingly, I’ll just have to force you.”

Inside the classroom they heard the thump as Harry hit the floor, opening the door and checking but not seeing anyone Severus closed the door again before answering, “I have no wish to see what Dumbledore and McGonagall get up to in their spare time. To obliviate you I’d need to find the memory, I have enough nightmares as it is.”

Hermione frowned at him before letting the subject drop, then taking into account his earlier words she smiled coquettishly before speaking, “I hope you intend to violate me in other ways though.”

He smiled before lifting her off the desk she was sitting on, carrying her to his quarters and proceeding to drive all thoughts of McGonagall and Dumbledore out of her mind.


End file.
